the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclops
The Cyclops are a race of giant, humanoid Supernaturals that possess a single eye, their most significant character attribute, which allows them to turn targets of their choosing into solid stone. Cyclops are tall and strong, with ropy limbs capable of picking up huge blocks of stone and hurling them at opponents. As for other character attributes, Cyclops tend to be antisocial and their intelligence quota isn't anything to be admired. Despite all that, the ability they naturally possess to turn objects into solid stone means they should always be taken seriously. Facts: -Cyclops appear as tall humans, almost like Giants, save they are usually skinnier, with ropy arms and ragged body hair. Some members of the species also appear to have odd skin pigmentations, with some accounts of greenish or purplish skinned Cyclops not being uncommon. -Of course, the biggest difference between the Cyclops and Giants is the solitary, signature eye which the Cyclops are famous for. This eye of theirs allows them to emit an energy beam which, upon contact, transmutes matter into solid stone. -Older Cyclops possess the potency to transmute any kind of substance into stone, although most Cyclops can only transmute biological matter (ie, living organisms) into stone. -The exact stone that a Cyclops transforms objects into is known to vary. Granite, or just basic sedimentary stone, is the most common. Cyclops of great experience are said to be able to transmute objects into the type of stone of their own choosing. -Contrary to old legends and lore, blinding a Cyclops will not kill it. It will, however, rob it of its sight and of its primary weapon, the power to transmute to stone. -The oldest stories of Cyclops feature them as near-mindless monsters, fit only to be slain by epic heroes. While there are plenty of Cyclops who fulfill this stereotype, there are accounts of friendlier Cyclops being encountered. -Like Giants, Cyclops possess an extremely long life-span. Several legendary Cyclopses were said to be centuries old at the time of their demise. -Cyclopses are rare in the modern world. Most of them were slain by heroes ages ago, dwindling their numbers down to the point where only a few of them still exist. The survivors today choose to live in far-flung and remote patches of the world where they are unlikely to be encountered. -Given their overall human physiology, minus their signature ocular augmentation, the Cyclops race would be considered human-aberrations by the Brotherhood of Man. However, it appears that cannibalism has been rife among Cyclops, which of course turns the BoM off to any idea of trying to recruit them. Relation To Man?: Given how many physiological characteristics they share in common with Giants, Cyclopses appear to be a race of heavily augmented human-aberrations. Their exact origins are lost to ancient history, with stories of godly creation (or demonic influence) abound. The only common denominator is their clear relation to the Giants. It's almost certain that Cyclopses are nothing more than a race of modified Giants. Of course, how they came to possess this extraordinary ability (or who gave it to them) seems to be anyone's guess? Allies Of Zeus: Within the Filiki Eteria, tales are told of their chief god, Zeus, freeing the Cyclops as allies during His war with the Titans. Zeus, seeking allies, journeyed to Tartarus, the Greek underworld, and freed several races of creatures imprisoned there by the Titans. Among these races is listed the Cyclops who, as a reward, gifted Zeus with His signature power of electromagnetic manipulation (ie, thunderbolts). Of course, how a race of largely illiterate half-human monsters had mastery over such power is anyone's guess? Maybe ancient Cyclopses were more intelligent than their letter descendants. Because of this, some Cyclops have generally been friendlier/less-hostile to the Filiki Eteria, as well as members of the Order of Infinity or Pagan followers of the Greek Pantheon. References: -https://www.britannica.com/topic/Cyclops-Greek-mythology -https://www.thoughtco.com/who-is-cyclops-117632 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IV-ZZwXUkw -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_6Fr1SmYhA -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LCZzdX73Zs Category:Man Category:Bestiary Category:Occult Underground Category:Magick Category:Beast Category:Filiki Eteria